Flaring Fires
by Foxstar354emma
Summary: Fox and Juniper are kits of two loners, Blossom and Yellowtail. One night, a tragedy lands the two sisters lost and alone until they find friends to keep them safe. But with Fox's visions of strange cats and a new home, their destinies will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

A young, white and ginger cat pushed her small nose into red colored fur. She breathed in her mother's milky scent and stretched out next to her baby sister, a white and golden kitten who was still sleeping. The slightly older cat kept her soft green gaze on her sibling.

"Fox, are you already awake?" A figure with yellow tabby stripes, with a tail tipped in white, arose behind the white kitten's mother.

"Hi Daddy!" Fox squeaked. She jumped in the air and landed on a soft, skinny, rolling shape under her paw. She realized that it was her sister's tail.

The kit squealed as she awoke.

"Ow! Mommy! My tail! Help!"

Hearing her youngest daughter scream, the red tabby bolted awake.

"Juniper? Juniper, what's wrong?" She yowled.

Fox's father quickly placed his paw on his mate's shoulder, holding her down.

"Blossom, Fox accidentally stepped on Juniper's tail. That's all. It's okay." He said soothingly.

The dark ginger tabby relaxed.

"Okay. I'm sorry Yellowtail, I was just having another nightmare of how those two wretched tabbies killed West. I was scared one of our kits was being hurt by them." She said in almost a sob.

"I'm sorry to startle you Mommy," Fox said in sad innocence "Sorry Jupy."

Blossom nuzzled her two kits and touched noses with Yellowtail.

"Since we're all awake, how about we go outside?" The yellow tabby offered.

"Sure. What do you think darlings?" Asked their mother in her loving voice.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Juniper squeaked "I want to go outside!"

"I'll go to!" Fox mewed, smiling.

They all padded out of a small opening underneath tree roots. The new-leaf sun beat down on her fur, making it glow a beautiful golden color. A small figure flashed at the edge of her vision.

 _A mouse!_

Yellowtail saw it, too. He waved Fox over with his tail. She silently bounded up to her father

"Remember what I told you about catching prey?" He whispered flicking his ears to the mouse."Go for it."

Fox stalked behind the rodent chewing on seeds.

 _Don't let your tail sweep the grass, put your paws down softly..._

She pushed on her haunches, ready to pounce. Then a small figure jumped in between Fox and the mouse. The little brown creature scurried off. She looked up to see a tabby splotched kit running and jumping, trying to catch a butterfly.

"Juniper!" Fox yowled "I almost caught that mouse!"

The kit stopped and looked around, seeming to not know where she was.

"You were catching a mouse?" Juniper mewed, eyes wide.

"Yes! And you got in the way!" Fox said, almost sobbing. Then she became quiet "Never mind. It was my fault. I couldn't have caught that mouse anyway..."

"Sorry Foxy" Her sister said, nuzzling her white fur "I'll catch you one later!"

Their parents padded up behind them. Blossom rested her ginger tabby tail on Fox's shoulder. "Sweetie, you were doing great. Very good form my Darlin." She mewed soothingly, nuzzling her eldest daughter.

"Try to watch were you are going next time Juniper." Yellowtail said

"Sorry Daddy," Juniper mewed sadly "I didn't see where I was going."

Fox swept her tail over her sister's back.

"It's okay Jupy, I forgive you."

The little kit looked up at her, smiling. She nuzzled her sister's fur and they laid out in the sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am just gonna say that I want to do some kind of contest but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet. Review or PM me what you think it should be! P.S. This is about a moon forward. Fox is about 10 moons and Juniper is about 3.**

"We're going to go hunt for a while, just your father and I." Meowed Blossom."You darlings can stay here."

"Okay Momma," Fox said nuzzling her mother "Bye! Love you."

"We love you, too." Yellowtail meowed

"We sure do little Sweeties," Blossom murmured "Bye."

As they left, Fox curled around her sister's fuzzy body.

"So, Jupy, what do you wanna do?" She meowed.

The white and yellow kit sat quietly, a very concentrated look on her face. Fox let out a _mrrrow_ of amusement at the sight of her.

"Let's catch butterflies!" Her sister meowed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Juniper, I'm not too sure that there _are_ butterflies to catch," Fox meowed jokingly "I'm pretty sure you've killed them all."

"Look! There's one right there!" Juniper yowled, excitement ringing in her voice.

Fox had to chase the tabby outside as she tried to catch the fluttering little creature. The older sister joined in, jumping after the butterfly. They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a screech.

 _Mother!_

"Juniper! Come on! We have to go!" Fox yowled

The long legged she-cat ran as fast as she could. Although she was much younger and had stubbier legs, Juniper ran right beside her. Fox ran faster when the screams became silence.

The two sisters burst out into a clearing surrounded by bushes. Two bloodied heaps lay there, one yellow, one an orange-red color.

 _Mother and Father!_

She bolted to Yellowtail's unmoving body.

"Father?" She wailed, prodding his shoulder with an orange paw. "Father! Wake Up! Please!"

Juniper slowing walked up to Fox and Yellowtail. Her shocked expression made Fox's heart shatter.

"Daddy and Mommy are hurt bad," she said "You can fix them, right, Foxy?"

Fox had an alright knowledge of herbs, but she knew she could never fix her parents. They were already gone, too far away...

She shakily staggered to her paws and limped horrified over to her mother. Fox's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Blossom's striped flank slightly rise and fall.

"Mother!" She meowed, shaking her. "Mother, wake up!"

The dark ginger tabby opened her eyes slightly.

"Fox?" She whispered with pain "I-Is that you?"

"Yes, mother," The young cat whimpered "It's me."

Blossom smiled sorrowfully.

"Fox, my time has come," She rasped "I'm going to StarClan. I'm so sorry I have to leave now..."

Juniper pushed past her sister and walked closer to her mother.

"When will you be back?" She meowed innocently

"I won't, darling." Their mother meowed in sorrow "But I won't really be gone..."

Juniper just stared.

"But Momma..." The white and yellow kit mewed "You have to come back..."

She laid down and snuggled up to her tabby head.

Blossom licked her ear and turned back to her eldest daughter.

"Fox," she said, struggling for breath "You must go to Mist and tell her what has happened. She lives near the Highstones and she will take care of you."

The ginger tabby's breaths became shallower and shallower.

She managed to murmur: "I love you." And her heather-colored eyes closed forever.


End file.
